The Love in the Letters
by BonesFan4Ever
Summary: This story happened because my husband and I went to lunch with my Papa last week. Seriously, it'll make more sense when you read. I'm not good at summaries. Please read and review! :
1. Three weeks

The Love in the Letters: Ch 1

I know I have to work on 'Snowed In' but my hubs and I had dinner tonight with my Papa and we started talking about his time in the army during WWII. Such an amazing story. It gives me chills every time I hear it. Perhaps I'll put it in a side note at some point for you all... And it's sad really, Stephen makes fun of me for it, that on the way home I thought of Booth and Brennan... LOL! Anyway, he told me how my Lello (my grandma) was one of his best friends and how they wrote to each other while he was away. They fell in love with each other through their letters, he even proposed through one of them, and they made it official once he returned home. Sooo... here goes the story. I just have to get this out of my head.

Um... I don't own Bones. Wish I did. But I don't. Life ain't fair.

***

Sergeant Seeley Booth stood and saluted the higher ranking officer and quickly left the office. His heart was in his stomach and he felt like crying. He was being called back to active duty. He was to leave for Germany in three weeks and be deployed to Iraq two weeks after that. _Three weeks_ kept playing over and over in his head.

Booth held his composure until he was alone in his government issued SUV. Once there, he let his tears fall. It wasn't that he didn't love his country, or that he didn't want to serve and protect, he was simply scared. This war scared him. He thought he was done with that part of his life. He was just starting to get past the guilt of his sniper days.

He heard a buzzing coming from the compartment to his right and he took his cell phone out of the middle console and looked at the screen. 'Bones' flashed across the screen and then went silent. He saw that she had called 15 times in the last hour and a half. He had forgotten about their lunch plans. _Bones_, he thought to himself. _I have to leave her_. He stared at the wallpaper of his phone and his heart plummeted into his stomach all over again. It was a silly picture of Bones and Parker at one of his baseball games.

_Bones. Parker. Three weeks. Bones. Parker. Three weeks. Temperance. Parker. War._

He took a deep breath and called her back. He smiled when her frantic voice came on the line.

"Booth? Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, Bones. I had an unexpected meeting to attend. I didn't have time to call you before hand."

"Oh," she replied, "Well if that's all then no big deal. It's a little late for lunch but we could meet for dinner if you want."

Booth thought for a moment and knew he had to tell what was going down. "Sure, Bones. I have some paperwork to finish up at the office then I have to meet with Cullen about something. Be ready to leave at six, okay?"

"Cullen? Is something wrong, Booth?"

"Nah. Just a briefing." He took a deep breath. "I do have some things to talk to you about though."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Bones."

"If you're sure," she said, not convinced.

"I'm sure," he fibbed. "Gotta run, Bones. See you at six." He quickly hung up the phone and put his head in his hands.

***

Temperance Brennan looked at her phone and shook her head. She placed the phone in her pocket and went back to studying the skeleton in front of her. She heard someone swipe their card and bound up the steps of the platform.

"Hey, Sweetie," Angela said. "Here's a rough sketch of our latest Jane Doe from Limbo." She stopped and giggled to herself. "Ha. That rhymed."

Brennan turned her head and gave her a crooked smile. "How many times have you said that phrase only to just now realize that it rhymes?" she asked.

"Not everyone can be a lyrical genius like you, Sweetie." Angela sighed.

"I don't know what that means."

Angela laughed and patted Brennan on the back. "Hey, you want to have dinner tonight? We can go to that new chinese place that opened up a few blocks away."

"Oh, I can't, Ange. I made dinner plans with Booth. He had to miss lunch because of a meeting and said that he needs to talk to me about something. I don't know what's going on with him, but it didn't sound good."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Bren. Don't sweat it."

"I'm not sweating, Ange."

"That's-- never mind. Just don't worry."

***

Brennan glanced up at the clock in limbo and realized that it was already 5:45 and Booth would be arriving in just 15 minutes. She quickly re-packed the bones and jotted down her remaining notes, knowing it wouldn't be hard to finish up in the morning. She grabbed her notebooks and made her way towards her office. She spotted Angela and Hodgins in Angela's office and decided to stop and say goodnight. She noticed that they were watching the news and that Angela had a somber expression.

"Ange? What's going on?"

"Hey, Sweetie. We were just watching this news report."

"Dr. B? Has Booth said anything about this?" Hodgins asked.

"About what?"

"Apparently, Sweetie, the government has been calling a bunch of troops back into active duty. They seem to think something big is going down over in Iraq."

"Booth hasn't mentioned anything to me. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Angela tried to explain. "We were just wondering what was going on."

"I'm about to meet him for dinner, Angela. I can ask him then."

"No, sweetie. It was just me wondering. No biggie."

"Well, if you're sure." Angela smiled and nodded to her friend. "I'm going to go get my things. See you both tomorrow."

Brennan walked out of her friend's office and towards her own where she found Booth lounging on her couch.

"Hiya, Bones," he greeted her.

"You're early," she said. She wrinkled her nose and walked closer to him. "And you stink, Booth."

He sniffed his arms and made a face. "Sorry, Bones. I went to the shooting range and then to the gym."

"Did you not think to shower?"

"Guess not."

"I'm not going to eat in public with you smelling like that, Booth."

Booth looked slightly embarrassed and gave Brennan an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Bones."

"It's actually quite arousing, Booth. The masculine smell has been known to entice women for centuries."

Booth's mouth fell open. "You think my stinky-ness is… hot?"

"Not necessarily. I'm just saying that the natural smell releases—"

"Bones! Never mind. Let's drop it, please," he said as he helped her into her coat. "I'll make a deal with you, Bones. How about we go grab something to go from the diner and go back to my place and watch a movie." He led her out the door's of the Jeffersonian and into his car. "That way we can eat in peace without me having to worry about you or any other female getting 'turned on' by my stinky-ness," he teased.

"Booth!" Brennan exclaimed. "I assure you, I am not 'turned on' by your stinky-ness," she stated as she climbed into Booth's SUV.

***

An hour later, the partners were back at Booth's apartment, situated beside each other on the couch, and waiting for Booth to start the movie.

"What did you get?" Brennan asked.

"Something from Tyler Perry. It's a comedy called 'Diary of a Mad Black Woman.' Cam recommended it."

"What's the significance of the journal of an angry African American female?"

"Bones," he sighed, "just watch the movie, okay. It's a comedy. You laugh. That's the significance, Bones."

"Oh."

Booth made himself comfortable a little closer to Brennan and started the movie. He was surprised to see that she was enjoying the movie, even laughing at certain parts. When the movie was over, Booth collected their plates and took them to the kitchen.

"So, Bones, what did you think?" he asked, coming back into the room and sitting next to Brennan.

"I think the mother of the two young children bares an uncanny resemblance to Cam. The movie itself was quite amusing."

"I saw you tearing up at the church scene there, Bones," he said teasingly.

"I couldn't help it. Although I don't believe in God, I can understand why some people would." She ribbed back. "It was very moving."

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes. Brennan knew something was up with Booth, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Booth knew he had to tell Bones what was going on, but he couldn't seem to find the words.

"Bones?" he almost whispered, looking in her eyes.

She looked at him and saw the pain behind his eyes. "Booth? What's going on?"

"There's something I need to tell you… and I'm not sure how."

"Does it have anything to do with your meeting today?" she asked. "Is your tumor back?"

"No, Bones, it's not. I almost wish that were what was going on. I—I…" he trailed off, not able to find the words.

Brennan reached across her lap and took a hold of his hand. "Just tell me, Booth. Please?" she all but pleaded with him.

Booth took in a deep breath and placed his other hand on top of hers, clasping her hand firmly between his two. "I – I don't know how to tell you this, Bones." He stopped again and looked into her eyes. "My meeting today was with Captain O'Connor. I am being called to active duty in the Army. I have to go over seas and train snipers."

Brennan gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. "Booth? Why you?" she whispered.

"I'm the best… or so they say. I leave for Germany in three weeks."

"Three weeks?!" she yelled as she took her hand away and stood up.

"Bones…" he stood up and put his hands on her arms.

"You're leaving me?" she whispered, brokenly.


	2. Authors Note

Hey Everyone! Avery here! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this and The Love in the Letters. I'm sorry it's been so long since I have updated this story. I'm in the middle of a family emergency.

My precious sister, Jinsey, was recently diagnosed with Multiple Myeloma, a form of bone cancer that affects only 5% of americans under 60 years of age... she's only 27 and has a 5 month old! We also found out last week that it has already spread to her liver. Her doctors are giving her 36-60 months to live unless a miracle happens. I don't know how many of you on here are christians but my God can do mighty things! We are totally relying on Him every step of the way!!!

So anyway, I have been spending a lot of time staying with her during her chemo treatments (her husband is an army nurse and is stationed away at the moment), taking care of my hubs and sons (twin one year olds... oy vey!), and working (I am a trauma xray tech at a level one trauma unit hospital... and my nic-name is Bones! LOL! They've been calling me that for like 8 years and now there's a show! Ha! I love it!). I have chapter 2 almost complete for both stories and I hope to get them up by the weekend.

Thank you, everyone, for being patient!

Avery


	3. You're leaving me?

**Again… I don't own a thing unless you count seasons 1-3 on DVD :) And btw, you can thank me seeing Booth in his army greens (swoon!) for getting this out. My husband is slightly jealous (haha! Though he looks good in his army greens too… but I don't want to see him in them again!) It's been a rough few weeks and my muse was no where to be found! Sorry it's short :(  
**

**First a quick update though, my lovely sis, Jinsey, is doing pretty well. She's still on the chemo which is making her feel like crap! My sis is so strong! I love you Jins! My twin boys are all over the place! OMG! Thank goodness for my amazing army hubby who can chase them all the live long day! We found out last week that my Lello (grandmother) has breast cancer. She and my Papa are the inspiration for this fic. I also found out last week that one of my best friends has breast cancer. She is 27 and has a 7 month old! I swear, cancer is EVIL!**

**Btw, this might be slightly OOC for Brennan but you never know how you're going to act when the person you love (whether you admit it or not) tells you they are going to war…**

* * *

"You're leaving me?" she whispered, brokenly, staring him straight in the eyes. "I - You said you'd never leave me."

"Bones," he could see the tears pooling behind her eyes and he watched her struggle to not let them fall. Booth reached for her hand and she took a step back.

"No! You promised, Booth."

"It's not by choice, Bones. I told you I would never willingly leave you." Booth was desperate to make her understand.

Booth tried to reach for her again and she shrugged him away. Brennan turned quickly and headed for the door. "Rat bastard," she mumbled under her breath. She grabbed her coat off the back of the chair and pulled it on. "I _never_ should have trusted you, Booth. You're just like everyone else." She opened the door and jumped when it was slammed in front of her.

Booth turned Brennan around to face him and held on to her upper arms. "No, Temperance. I am _not_ like everyone else. Please look at me." She refused to look him in the eyes so he placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her face towards his. "Bones, I am _not_ like everyone else. I told you I would never leave you and—"

"But you _are _leaving me, Booth," she interrupted.

"Willingly, Bones. I said I would never willingly leave you." Booth held tight to her arms, begging her to believe him. "This is not willingly. I don't want to leave you, Parker, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Rebecca. I don't want to go… but I have to… and I need you to understand that. Please tell me you understand that." He looked at her and watched the struggle in her eyes. His hands traveled down her arms to grasp her hands tightly. "Temperance," he whispered, drawing her attention back to him, "please believe me. I don't want to go."

Brennan stared into his eyes for a long time. Booth thought he had lost her, scared her, something. Needless to say, he was surprised when she wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders and held him close. Booth was stunned for only a moment before he too wrapped her in his arms. He heard the hitch in her breathing and knew that she was crying. He held Brennan just a little tighter as he fought off his own tears. He knew he needed to stay strong for her.

Brennan wasn't sure how long they stood by his door, holding onto each other. She knew she wanted to say something to Booth, but she couldn't find her voice. The tears were pooling in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Brennan knew he realized she was crying when her breath hitched and as he held her a little tighter, the tears flowed freely. She took in a deep breath and tried to find her voice.

"I don't want you to leave me," Brennan whispered, so softly that Booth almost missed it.

He pulled back slightly from the embrace and placed his palm on her cheek. "I know, Baby, I don't want to leave you either," he whispered back, wrapping her in his arms one more time.

* * *

Booth released Brennan a little while later, took a hold of her hand, and led her back to the couch. They sat down and he pulled her into his side, her head on his chest, and wrapped her in his arms. Brennan held tight to him and was mesmerized by the sound of his heart beat beneath her ears.

"How long will you be gone?" Brennan asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know for sure. The sergeant major said possibly a year. Maybe more."

"That's a long time, Booth."

Booth leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know, Bones. I don't want to go but I don't have a choice. I'm going to miss you and Parker so much."

Brennan sat up and studied his face for a few moments. She traced the lines on his face, memorizing his features. She stopped as her fingers came to rest on his lips. She gasped softly when he kissed her fingers.

"Have you told Parker?"

Booth heaved a heavy sigh and ran his hand over his face, taking hold of the hand she had left on his lips. "Not yet. I don't know what to say to him. I don't know how to tell him this." He placed a light kiss on her palm and held it to his heart. "I wish I didn't have to do this."

"I know, Booth. But it'll be okay. Parker is a bright boy. I believe he'll understand. I'm sure he'll be upset but—"

"Thanks, Bones." He watched the emotions dance in her eyes and worked up the nerve to ask her his favor. "Bones? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"Will- um- will you go with me when I tell Parker?"

She was speechless. She didn't know how to handle this. She didn't know if she could handle seeing that sweet boy cry over his father leaving. But she had to She had to do this for Booth. And for Parker.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you, Booth. You know that, right?"

Booth smiled and kissed her forehead, resting his against hers. "Of course I do. You know the same goes for you too."

"I know," she answered, placing her hand over his right shoulder where he took a bullet meant for her. "I'll always know."


End file.
